


Intergalactic Zoo

by RamKitten



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Romance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, Fantasy, Funny, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Lesbian Character, Light-Hearted, Random & Short, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamKitten/pseuds/RamKitten
Summary: So, Archon is done for and even though galaxy is still in gander from various mysterious and scavengers, it doesn't mean that team can't get proper days off. So what can happen if certain spiky girlfriend will appear in wrong place at the wrong time? Find out in this one of a kind space novel! Story of centuries about shock, confusion and interspecies relationships!P.S. I got the idea from other fanfic which was written on site site, called Zoo by isloremipsumafterall, so idea is not 100% original. Still, I only got initial idea and nothing more from it. So go and show them some love as well if you will. ヽ(　･∀･)ﾉ





	Intergalactic Zoo

Things were slowly getting on the right course and some people would even say that they were getting quite normal...But then you remember that you jumped galaxies for 600 plus something years and it is hard to define normality. Yet still, after Archon was dealt with and some relative peace was achieved in Andromeda things really started to pick up. Surely there are still thousands of Remnant mysteries to solve along with left over Kett enemies, scavengers and the hostile Angara but nothing that threatens your entire existence. Well, nothing yet. And that is exactly a reason why the whole crew were taking a slight day off. Or was it the night? Depends on perspective. Nevertheless, it was time off. Everyone went to do their own stuff, Cora even tagged along with Jaal and Peebee for whatever they were doing, while Ryder promise Vetra some special time on Kadara on their special spot. 

So naturally, Vetra walked into Pathfinder's room as she was ready to go, only to find...No one. Well, there was still Sam's little display thing yet it was mostly off since Vetra asked Sara to do so. She wouldn't want AI watching them do the deed so it was asked to be kept offline in that particular room. And she could not really see anyone despite her hamster and pet pyjak. It was somewhat natural for Ryder, she always liked animals and the more exotic they got the better it was for her. Even Remnant bot that Peebee gave her, Vetra believed it was Zap, was somewhat like pat to her. She would tell him to fetch at enemy Kett, try to feed him with some weird substances and pat it every time it would do something good. 

And while Vetra never understood such fascination with animals as pets, even after countless times Sid had conversations with her because if something is cool for Ryder that is usually cool for her as well, Vetra still never got that. But she wasn't against it. After all, what could a small space hamster or weird monkey do, right? Well, it was at least until current moment. As Nyx was looking through the ship, she slowly began to hear something....Weird. The sound was really low and deep, obviously coming not from a small creature and someone or something that just woke up. It was already rather unpleasant for Vetra and placed her in rather hostile state; after all, you can never be too safe. 

So Turian smuggler slowly tapped few things on her data council, activating her armour. Once high tech armour began glowing with bright mint colour around her, she turned around as her hand went behind her back. While she never carried actual guns, she still always had Carnifex hidden with her just in case. Once she fully turned around, she drew the gun and pointed it at the noise before a shock rushed through her body. But not like, scary shock from seeing something unexpected, more confused shock from seeing something stupid. There, just right beside Pathfinder's bed, bed on which she and Sara spent quite a few nights and days at this point, was sitting Galorn. Those were one of the new creatures they met in Andromeda, rhino-like animals that mostly were at Havarl. They were mostly chill and not hostile, even though the looked like they could ram you down and stop your guns like nothing. Well, they could but as they weren't hostile until provoked, they would remain rather stable. But a question was still there, what exactly was it doing in here above all place. How it even got here?

"Whoa, ain't that warm welcome." A voice rushed through the room, soft and young one with that sour sassy undertone, indicating that it was Ryder. Walking slowly inside the room, she first looked at Galorn and then looked over Vetra with the gun pointing at the animal. Slowly, the Pathfinder and saviour of Andromeda Galaxy, The Kett Dread, made her way toward the animal while keeping her eyes on her spiky girlfriend. Once there, she slowly got down on her knees and kinda placed her hands in front of the Galorn as her too serious face was making the situation just too hilarious to take seriously. "I can explain."

At first, Vetra was confused. Then she was kinda disappointed before confusion walked back inside her head. Disabling the armour, Turian titled her head and spoke in her lower and much more synthetic sounding voice; "Sara.." But as she failed to find the right combination of words, either from enormous confusion or from too many words being there, she just kinda flailed her arms and bent over a little. "Sara?!" 

"Rhino!" The purple haired Human quickly replied back to her and finally proceeded to start standing up as her lips finally stretched in a smile, not being able to keep up serious tone anymore. "I always wanted pet rhino. But they were the asshole", she spoke as she slowly got up before extending her arm down to pat over Galorn's forehead or it forehead's carapace to be exact, "But those are not. And after this one followed us on our last mission, well, I couldn't say no."

"Was it...Was it the one I told you not to feed?" Vetra asked in the much more calmer tone as she, for a moment, felt as if she had two sisters. Remembering what Ryder and she did though, thought soon became disgusting and she quickly scrapped it. And when Sara nodded, she only rubbed the bridge of her nose, sighing in very long and low manner. Just like the annoyed sibling. Again, gross, no. "I told you not to feed it."

"But Shea was hungry so I couldn't resist. And then she followed and no-"

"Shea? Asari name for gentleness?" 

"I mean, she is gentle, right?" Ryder said and then went back to her knees, taking the angry looking animal by its, or apparently her neck and kinda bringing her head up, upon which she then nuzzled her cheek against Shea's cheek. "See how gentle and calm she is?"

If Vetra would've imagined hard enough, it even might've looked like Sara and that Galorn were both giving Vetra one of those puppy eyes Cora told Vetra so much about. "So....She is tame?"

"Very. Almost. Kinda...I guess?"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Kallo and Lexi" Sara said as confusion on Vetra's face was about to grow once again before she quickly added; "I needed someone to help me get her here and make sure she hadn't any weird bacteria."

"Lexi...Agreed to this?"

"She was fascinated with the chance of studying how we might tame wildlife in Heleus."

For the moment, all hope left Vetra's soul if an even most serious individual on ship agreed to this before she only placed the gun away and sighed. It felt like she had done this too much today. "So, Shea, huh?" She asked, walking over and sitting on the bed next to her girlfriend and their new pet.

"Yup. Can we keep her?"

Vetra tried to stay serious while looking at Sara, wanting her to worry a bit and unlike her, Vetra actually knew how to look convincing while doing so. Looking over the Galorn, she titled her head a little and extended her hand. Patting down the rough carapace, she then gave soft pat to those flashy and soft things on her face which were their face; for which she received an approving lick to her hand with weird, sticky but warm tongue-like appendage, to amusement of both Ryder and Vetra, which finally smiled and placed her serious face away. "I guess we will need to construct and give you fancy collar, huh Shea~?"


End file.
